Daybreak
by Fantasylover007
Summary: A young girl meets the Cullens while in college. She is surprised to find that beneath those beautiful faces lie a dark, twisted truth. As she learns more about them, she faces unimaginable dangers for being the legendary "humanvampire". Moresummaryinside
1. Chapter 1: Impressions

**Daybreak**

**Summary: **A young girl, Victoria goes to Dartmouth and meets Bella, Edward and the rest of the Cullens. However she unknowingly possesses special powers even as a human. Apparently, she is the legendary "human vampire". As she learns more and more about the vampire world, her life line becomes shorter and shorter. It seems that many vampires are after her. Many VERY powerful ones. But that is only _one_ of her many worries. Normal pairings. Rated T for some content.

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own twilight :(_

Chapter One: Impressions

Today was going to be my first day going to Dartmouth. I'm still surprised that I was even accepted into an Ivy League college. All my life, I've never been the best at anything , which basically labels me as average. My grades were pretty good, almost all A's and I took a lot of AP and honors classes through my high school years but so did everyone else. Sadly, my best subject was P.E. I loved sports and did almost everyone of them. My parents were always criticizing me for not being good at more _important_ subjects like math or science. Nevertheless I managed to do pretty well and luckily landed myself in one of the top colleges in the world.

Not only were my academic abilities average but also my looks. I've never been the beautiful girl that all the boys turn to stare at but of course I wasn't ugly. My layered brown hair ran just below my chest, my eyes were big but my nose, I always thought, was stubby looking. Since I loved sports so much, I was pretty tanned but also very fit.

Being fit sure helped me today. I woke up late and rushed out to my car, a pretty beat up Honda Accord. It was just my luck that I couldn't find my keys. After 5 wasted minutes of searching, I gave up and ran to the nearest bus station. Now, I seriously regret not coming a couple weeks earlier and getting used to Hanover, New Hampshire. It took me at least 45 minutes just to reach campus, leaving me only 10 more minutes to find my first class, English. It would look so bad if I was late on the first day, so I ran around the building frantically trying to find the right classroom. I breezed through the crowed hallways until I realized that I forgot the room number so I started digging through my backpack with little hope of finding it. Could this day get any worse?

As I was walking with my head in my backpack, I suddenly felt like I hit a cold, marble wall. When I looked up, I realized I was starring into the eyes of the most beautiful person I've ever seen. She had a flawless face that was pale as the moon with dark, heavy hair. Her limbs were smooth and strong while her skin glistening like a pearl. Her eyes were amber but I could detect bits of crimson, they were truly terrifying. At that moment I suddenly felt as if a current passed through me and I had the urge to run away. There was something so mysterious and powerful about her that send waves of fear through my body. Then I noticed next to her, gently holding her hand was the most gorgeous man I have ever laid eyes on. I never thought such breathtaking beauty was possible. His skin, like hers, was flawless. He stood with such grace and control. For some reason, he reminded me of a marble statue. He had ocher colored eyes, slightly darker than butterscotch and bronze or more like reddish brown hair, in an unusual, untidy hairstyle but it only brought out the flawlessness of his straight, perfect, angular, distinct features. The only color I saw on their pale faces was purplish, bruise like shadows under their eyes. I wonder if they got any sleep yesterday. Suddenly, I snapped out of my internal dialogue, remembering my situation.

"S-s-sorry" I stuttered. I guess my mind was still in shock from seeing such devastating, inhumane beauty.

"It's ok" the girl smiled, showing off her perfectly straight and white teeth. She seemed so gentle and caring, her eyes even lost its original frightening appearance. The guy, however, just stood there staring at me with a curious, frustrated look on his face.

"I'll be heading to class now, sorry about that." As I hurried away, I heard a low, quiet whisper from the girl.

"What's wrong? You look troubled."

"Nothing. It's just that I can't read her" He replied with a quiet, musical voice.

"Wow, finally, someone like me" she laughed. Her laugh sounded like wind chimes, such an amazing sound.

When I finally reached the classroom, the door was closed. I was late. Devastated that I was going to make a bad impression, I felt tears roll down my cheeks. So I sat near the door, wiping my tears and preparing myself for embarrassment. That's when I saw them again. They turned the corner and headed right towards me.

"What's wrong?" the girl asked.

"Nothing. It's just that I'm late on my first day. Totally ruins my plan to make a good impression" I faked a laugh. But this time I did hear the guy laugh. His laugh sounded more like a melody.

"Don't worry. Just follow my lead." He knocked on the door and walked right in. The girl and I quietly followed after.

"Professor Brooks, nice to see you again. I'm so glad I'm in your class; it's like a dream come true " in addition to those heart warming words, he added a dazzling smile. Who could resist?

"Edward Cullen! I saw you on my roster list and I almost couldn't believe it myself. I've always wanted to teach a bright lad like you. And you must be Isabella…"

"Bella" she corrected.

"Right, Bella. Carlisle told me about you. Must be so nice for him to have a daughter-in-law" he winked. When he saw me, his smiling face turned into a scowl. "You, young lady, why are you late to my class. If this happens again, do not even think about coming in here. Let me tell you, in all me years of …"

"Sir" Edward interrupted "please excuse her for her tardiness, it was completely my fault. As I was driving up the school, my car broke down and when she saw me struggling to fix the problem, she offered to help. Her friend's dad was a mechanic so she knows a lot about fixing cars. Thank goodness she was there or else I wouldn't have a ride home tonight. And you know how getting your car towed is such a hassle. " The story just flowed from his lips. Even I was starting to believe the lie.

"Oh, in that case. Welcome to Contemporary American Fiction class. Sorry about my little outburst there. I really hate tardiness unless of course you have a good excuse. So uh…"

"Victoria" but as I said my name, I noticed that Bella flinched a little as if she remembered an unpleasant memory relating to my name.

"Yes, Victoria, Edward and Bella. You can go find a seat. I didn't start class yet."

"Thank you" we muttered.

When we reached our seats, I whispered thank you to Edward but he looked at me with that same curious, frustrated look and nodded in acknowledgment.

* * *

**Hey guys hoped you liked it so far. Writing this was actually so much fun. And I attempted to make this as accurate as possible so I even researched things like Dartmouth, the classes, the geography, etc. The next chapter will be a lot better because many of the mysteries come. You can ask me anything. I'd be happy to reply. Please REVIEW, I really want to know what you guys think. Thanks :D**

**~fantasylover007  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Voices

Chapter Two: Voices

As Professor Brooks droned on about the course saying how it's about "introducing us to the unexpected" and we will find "new and diverse narrative forms by writers such as Toni Morrison, Thomas Pynchon, Maxine Hong Kingston, Leslie Silko, …" Interrupting the speech was Edward's soft, twinkling laugh. No one else seemed to have heard it since their eyes were still glued to the professor or to their cell phones. I glanced back to find Bella with a confused face.

"Shhh why are you acting so weird today?"

"Don't worry. I guess you're still not used to your new body yet. But no human can hear us right now. We're speaking way to low, fast and soft for human ears to detect." No human? Does that mean they weren't human? And new body? Is that why they were so beautiful? Maybe they got intensive plastic surgery or something.

"Still, you don't want to risk it. Anyways, what were you laughing about? "

"That girl, Victoria" I flinched at my name. So he was talking about me? "I just can't figure her out. I think she might be even harder to read than you. For you I just felt nothing. But for her I feel like she is blocking me out. Like she built a wall that I can't penetrate. Bizarre but I don't think humans can do that." Once again the talking about humans thing like he wasn't one himself. The couple is just getting weirder and weirder.

"I think she can hear us." She glimpsed over at me. But by that time I was looking at the teacher and pretending to take notes.

"Sweetheart, of course she can't. I already told you, humans can't hear us right now."

"But when you said her name, she flinched." So Bella did notice; I guess she's very observant.

"Probably because she's cold. She's only wearing a t-shirt and the air conditioner is on. It's just that you don't feel it." Don't feel the air conditioner? Does that mean they cant feel hot and cold. Maybe their nerves were damaged during the surgery. And maybe they thought that they were so beautiful, they were above being human. Maybe that's why he keeps referring to humans like another species. As I told this to myself, I knew I was trying to convince myself of a lie. The story I spun up didn't even make sense but it was logical. Sort of.

"I'm sure she can hear us. She tenses up every time we talk."

"Bella, that's completely abs… " he stopped talking and I felt him gaze at me. Unintentionally, my muscles tensed. "I think you're right, Bella. But that's impossible. She only a mere human." This time he lowered his voice even more and spoke so fast I could barely catch what he was saying.

"I think we should just talk to her after class. Maybe she's you know."

"No she can't be. I can hear her heart beat and I can smell the scent of her blood. Which I have to say is almost as sweet as yours. But of course no one can ever match yours." He can hear my heart? Even I can't hear my own heart beat. His hearing must be exceptional. But that remark about the scent of my blood completely freaks me out. How can you describe blood as sweet? To me it always smelled like rust and salt.

"Shhh. I think she can still hear us. "

"Mr. Cullen can you please tell us about Ralph Waldo Ellison. He will be one of the main writers we will study." Professor Brooks interrupted.

"Yes sir. Ralph Waldo Ellison was born March 1, 1913 and died April 16, 1994. He was a scholar and writer. He was born in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, and was best known for his novel Invisible Man, which won the National Book Award in 1953. He also wrote Shadow and Act in1964, a collection of political, social and critical essays, and Going to the Territory in 1986…" Did he memorize wikipedia or something? Everyone in the class stared at him in amazement or in envy but professor Brooks looked proud.

When class was over, Bella came over to me.

"What class do you have next?"

"I have a break then I have Bio."

"Really? Me too! Do you want Edward to show you around campus?"

"It's ok. Thanks anyways. Are you freshmen? You seem to know the school and teachers very well. "

"Yea, Carlisle, our foster dad, is pretty familiar with the school and teacher so we've been here a couple of times. And well, Edward's dad, his real dad was Professor Brooks' best student, that's why he likes him so much. But then again who doesn't like Edward?" She laughed.

"Oh I see. Yea I should have gotten familiar with campus too. Then maybe I wouldn't have been late which by the way thanks so much again."

"No problem" I swear every time he talks, my heart skips a beat.

"We can show you around campus if you want" Bella offered.

"It's ok, I can do that myself. I think I troubled you guys enough today."

"Really, it's no problem because we have nothing to do anyways. We were just planning to walk around but now you and I can get to know each other."

"Umm ok I guess. Thanks" I managed a smile. As we walked around, the halls began to clear because class was starting. After showing me to my next classes, I suggested that we go sit on the benches in the courtyard since the weather was really nice today. With out meeting my eye, Bella quickly said that she didn't like the sun. So we stayed in the building and sat against the wall in an empty corridor.

"So where did you move from?" She inquired.

"Pennsylvania, you?"

"Washington"

"D.C.?"

"No, state, in a town named forks."

"Oh that's all the way across the country" I faked a laugh.

"Yea"

"Can I ask you a question?" Bella seemed unsure of what to say.

"Sure"

"Well, it's more of a comment but your eyes changed color. Before they had bits of red but now they're completely amber." Both of them stiffened after hearing this.

"Oh really? People told me that before. My eyes seem to change under different lights."

"Oh" I was unconvinced but I dropped the subject knowing that they probably wouldn't say anymore.

"You're very curious" Edward suddenly said.

"Yep, always am."

"You heard us didn't you?" His golden eyes were staring deep into me as if he could see inside me; I had to look away. I was unsure of whether or not to tell the truth.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop but it's just that I couldn't help but overhear you, sorry."

"You're not going to ask?"

"No because you're not going to tell the truth just like my last question. I'll know the answer when the time comes."

"Interesting logic." The other classes were almost over so students were piling into the halls again. We stood up to go to Biology but as I walked down someone knocked into me and my water bottle fell out of my hands. As it rolled around the floor, I accidentally stepped on it and started to fall. Edward came out of nowhere as a blur. I sensed his hand trying to pull me up but as soon as he made contact with my skin, my head was bombarded with thousands of voices. I felt like my skull was going to burst. I couldn't withstand the pain any more and felt myself slipping away as my world went black.

* * *

**Hey guys! I tried to leave off at a hook. There will be a lot more explanations next chapter but also a lot more mysteries. I still need to tweak it up a bit though so I'll post as soon as possible. Please REVIEW, I really want to know what you guys think. Thanks :D**

**~fantasylover007  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys im SOOOOOOOOO sorry. I know i was suppose to update sooner but my classes were starting and everything was just SO hectic. Hopefully after awhile things will settle down and i can actually start writing again. Well originally this isn't the whole chapter but since i don't have time to type it at the moment and i felt REALLY guilty about not updating sooner so i thought i should just post what i have so far. This chapter will kind of explain what happened in the last two, in case u were confused. In the upcoming chapter (well originally this one) Victoria will have a conversation with her roommate and find out some dirty Cullen secrets :P Labor day weekend is coming up so hopefully i can finish up that chapter then. WOW this is getting long, but once again SORRY :(  


* * *

**Chapter 3

"Victoria? Victoria?" I heard someone say my name. When I opened my eyes, I realized I was laying in a bed and Bella was above me looking concerned. I tried to sit up but my head felt like it was going to split in half again. Ignoring the pain, I managed to settle in a seated position.

"Where am I?"

"The nurse's office" she replied.

"Oh. What happened?" but I already knew even though I couldn't even believe it myself. I was falling and Edward came out of no where to catch me but when he touched me, I heard thousands of random voices. The guy that bumped into me ran off saying something about a date and being late but his lips weren't moving. It was as if I read his mind. Impossible.

"You just fell and blacked out so we were worried and brought you here."

"Oh. Thank you."

"You really like saying thank you don't you?"

"No, it's just that you guys really helped me so much today. Should we head to class now?"

"No, it's ok. Edward already got a note from the nurse. We're excused for the day. I think you should go home and rest. We'll send you home. Come on."

"I can just take the bus, I don't want to trouble you guys anymore. "

"No, it is not safe. You might pass out again."

"Really, I'm fine now."

"Your apartment is on the way to our house anyways."

"How do you…"

"The nurse gave us your contact info. Are you ready? Let's go." She helped me to my feet and we walked to a silver Volvo. Parked next to it was an ostentatious, red BMW convertible.

"Thanks…again" She just laughed. During the ride, I thought about the situation again. There was only one explanation; Edward could read minds. But somehow, not mine or Bella's because he said he couldn't read me or something and Bella said I was like her.

"How do you stand it?" I asked. I decided it was better to be straight forward.

"Stand what?" I detected hints of nervousness in his voice.

"The voices. Everyone's mind, just, just …" I couldn't find the words to describe it. To me, it seemed like the voices just pierced through you.

"I don't know what you're talking about. What voices?"

"You don't have to lie. I know you can read minds."

"Are you ok? It seems like you're still a bit delusional. You know mind reading is impossible. Do you want me to take you to the hospital? My father is a very experienced doctor."

"I'm fine. You know I'm right. There is no other explanation. You're a mind reader. I don't know how but you are. I'd really appreciate it if you'd stop lying. You can't convince me otherwise. Especially since the way you and Bella just reacted to my words." To my surprise he chuckled.

"So you figured it out."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, I just want to know. Why can't you read my mind or Bella's?"

"I don't know. You know, you're a lot like Bella, observant and curious. But now I'm curious. You're different from other humans. Not only can I not read your mind but also you can hear us at speeds and tones impossible for other humans. Somehow when I touch you, my powers are transferred to you. I don't think I've ever encountered anything like this before."

"Oh. Does that mean I'm abnormal?" To this, Bella laughed.

"That's what I said when Edward first told me. Maybe we _are_ a lot alike."

"You didn't answer my questions yet, how can you stand it?"

"I'm so used to it, I can just drone out the voices until they become mere murmurs. Or I can tune into 1 singled out mind. Well, we're here. I think you've had more than enough excitement for one day. Do you want us to walk you up?"

"No please. I think my roommate is already there so I'll be ok. Thanks so much for the ride."

"No problem. See you tomorrow!" Bella chirped.

"bye"

* * *

**So, i will make a goal to finish this chapter during labor day weekend. Thanks soo much for reviewing. I will reply to all of your comments so feel free to ask anything. **

**~fantasylover007  
**


End file.
